


Polyshipping Day Prompts - Homestuck

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Orgy, Pegging, Rimming, Scratching, Self-cest, Strap-Ons, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 9 mini-fics written by request from tumblr prompts for Polyshipping Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyshipping Day Prompts - Homestuck

**Author's Note:**

> Polyshipping Day is a thing I now do on the first of every month where I run a prompt mill on short fic requests for only OT3+es. These are the results.

**Prompt: Black Rose/Vris(Rose on top, obvs, this is me we're talking about here) but! Plot twist to my usual spaded Rose/Vris requests, Kanaya is the audience(To add to ot3 night)**

Tying Vriska’s ankles and wrists up had not been an even remotely easy affair, but the trouble was well worth the reward once Rose had her all done up and the human girl was straddling the gagged troll. Her hands reached up to the bindings, nails digging into the space just beneath the cuffs, and began to rake downward. Rose was painstakingly slow in her scratching, but it didn’t make her any less vicious about it.

Kanaya watched, wide-eyed in terror as eight cerulean ribbons formed down her moirail’s arms. It was such a conflicting sight, watching her matesprit abuse her palemate repeatedly, giving her bulge a lot of confused notions that her hands rested in her lap to try and hide.

Once she left the cuts from wrist to elbow, four on each arm for a perfect eight, the message hopefully not lost on Vriska, Rose leaned into her shoulder, biting the flesh and then trailing her tongue up. The cuts she left had begun to bleed, and her tongue slithered back and forth even slower than her hand, ensuring every drop in her path was licked up. Then, just to put the pressure onto her dear lover, she turned to Kanaya with cerulean dripping from her chin. “Why don’t you come have a snack?”

**Prompt: The full dersecest. Featuring varying degrees of want**

Dave’s first taste of alcohol was being pulled into a kiss by Roxy, whose minty drink lingered in her mouth. It had been to avoid moaning, but the sting of her breath made him wonder whether or not admission of how good he felt was even that bad by comparison. Granted, that “good” involved being sandwiched between Roxy and Dirk, his head unable to get over the intensely fucked up situation of fucking his mother-sister while his bro-but-kind-of-not fucked him, no matter how good he felt.

"Ooh Dirk, fuck him harder," she slurred, gripping her bottle and taking another swill of her mint liquor. "You too Rosey! That’ll get everyone going faster, and little old me here at the bottom gets the best of it." It was the first time any of the other three had heard someone moan in a hiccup before. "Do you want a sip, Dave?" In the heated confusion, the boy nodded harder than he ever had before, even after she decided that the delivery method for his drink would be sucking it out of her mouth. Fuck it, he didn’t care anymore.

At the top of the four-Derse-dreamer-pretty-much-incest pile was Rose, coaching the second most reluctant participant into action. Dirk seemed mostly okay with fucking Dave, but the presence of Rose and Roxy made him a little uncertain about group activities, which necessitated him getting fucked by a strap-on until he was okay with it all. She would have offered some explanation for it on a psychological level, but Roxy had been a little too insisted on Rose doing belly shots, and the jargon was lost in her tipsiness.

**Prompt: DR4GON KN1GHTS. If it's not too late for polyshipping day.**

Everything about troll anatomy confuses Dave, and settling into his bizarre relations with Karkat and Terezi has only made it weirder. His girlfriend’s dick is up his ass and he’s fucking his boyfriend’s pussy, and no matter how frequently Karkat says it’s not a vagina he calls it that anyway because fuck if the word “nook” sounds anywhere near sexually appealing. It’s all a little more than he can handle, so he tries to keep that out of his mind and focuses on whatever weird sex his lovers decide on, because even when it gets a bit more than he’s sure he can handle he’s left a squirming mess leaking questionable amounts of teal and red out of his ass.

Karkat is driven mad by Dave’s inclusion not because he wants Terezi to himself or wants nothing to do with Dave, but because he gums up the works. In particular, he doesn’t know which quadrant to put the asshole in, as he straddles flush and pitch more eagerly than he does either of the trolls. But then Dave pushes into his nook and he’s reluctantly running his hands through the idiot’s blond hair and decided he’ll be flush with him just so he doesn’t do something too pitch and scare him off.

On top of her boys, Terezi doesn’t have any confusion or frustrations. Just a desire to push deeper into the eager ass rubbing against her lap, knowing that the harder she fucks Dave the harder he’ll fuck Karkat, and soon enough they’ll be moaning in tandem. In her mind, they’re her candy red playthings, Dave’s reticence and Karkat’s general submissiveness letting her take the reigns and enjoy herself fully on her knights.

**Prompt: Based on the picture you reblogged: beta troll girls gangfucking Kankri**

Conventional social means of shutting Kankri up had proven completely ineffective, his speech much like a wall that just could not be gotten around or over or through. He vomited words at Porrim, Latula, Aranea, and Meenah at a rate that their ears could barely process, his voice just a notch above low, annoying buzzing, present and clear enough to keep them from spacing out. So they took a more active means of shutting him up.

Whatever issue he was rambling on about was lost the second he ended up on all fours with Porrim’s bulge slamming into his nook, only confused gasps and reluctant moans coming out of his lips. The thick jade tentacle fit into him too nicely for his comfort, and her grip was both delicate and firm in ways that bewildered him.

Before he could get his bearings back, the other three were upon him.It was a hurry to get their bulges out before he could start talking again, and due to her dress Aranea was the fastest, by half a second, causing Meenah to curse and step back again to let her girlfrond at him.

Her fat, squirming cerulean bulge was fairly quick in getting into the mutant’s mouth, wasting no time on pleasantries. Much like its owner it was a bit shorter than average, but fairly girthy, and he found his jaw opening wider than expected to accomodate all of it. Since the only person who “needed” to shut up as Kankri, the verbose troll very quickly went into some very rambly compliments about his bulgesucking ability.

Latula’s tentacock was also very much like its owner. Longer and leaner, meaning the relaxing of his jaw was undermined by the fact she pushed very quickly into his throat, her hands in his messy hair, and her urging to high-fave Porrim resulting in the jadeblood fucking him a little harder just to not seem like she was being lazy. Her energy meant that even when she wasn’t trying to fuck his throat, he wasn’t getting much break.

But then Meenah came to finish matters off, and he knew he was in for trouble. She had her boxers around her knees and his first thought was how she was able to even fit that thing in her pants, before cursing himself at the fact that, as it turned out, all the rumours about royalty being the best endowed were at least possibly true.

She was the roughest yet with him, and her size meant his poor jaw was back to its prior position, but with the added ill benefit of her pushing deep into his throat. He choked and coughed around it, but all she did was pull his hair and tell him to “shuck” deeper.  
It was shameful and embarrassing and oh fuck was he going to cum hard from this. Porrim’s expert fucking alone would have done him in, but once the girls had their fill of fucking his mouth he had to contend with purple, cerulean, and teal bone bulges rubbing against his face, smearing all over him and leaving him even further degraded and shocked.

Somehow, Porrim blew first. Maybe she wasn’t trying to hold back. Maybe the view of three of her friends letting their penises make friends with Kankri’s face was too hot her to resist. At any rate, she flooded him with jade fluid, making him shudder and mewl as it leaked out of him, and soon enough he was leaving a candy red puddle on the floor and hanging his head in shame.

His face got used as a pail for the multicolored bukkake that followed, copious amounts of seed spurting onto his face in wild ropes as they didn’t even try to contain themselves. It ended up in his hair and on his sweater and the streams crossed so much there was a bit of everyone left on the three wriggling tentacles.

Porrim withdrew and he slumped down. “Do you have any speeches left?” she teased. “Because I think we’d all like to keep going if you don’t.”

Even if he didn’t want to continue, his jaw was too sore to stop.

**Prompt: mmmm what about some remotely healthy vriska <3kanaya<3rose where they all just try to passiveaggressively oneup each other in the bedroom?? godtier powers, vampirism, and magic may or may not be involved.**

Their games could easily have been considered pitch from the outside, but for the lack of violence and generally amiable atmosphere, free from all but the most basic of snarky remarks and teasing. They seemed genuinely flush until they were alone in bed, where each of them wanted to top both their girlfriends, at which point it became good-spirited competition.

Kanaya had the most subtle powers of the three. Her vampiric abilities ensured the total compliance of anyone whose neck or thigh or breast or arm or shoulder she sank her teeth into. A rush of bliss and chemical reactions that made them eager for more, willing to please and play along. It wasn’t the most effective, but sometimes she could get her fangs into both her lovers early and have them wrapped around her fingers, willing to do anything for another hit.

Mind control was Vriska’s game, although it wasn’t always easy to find her way in. She always had to look for weaknesses or drop their mental guards, since both knew all the tricks and had an idea of how to keep her out most of the time. It was a game of giving them pleasure so she could then drag their attentions to her for the whole night, selfishly being worshipped. Rose would eat her nook and Kanaya would deepthroat her bulge until she was completely satisfied, at which point she’d cruelly put them both down to sleep, just to add insult to injury.

But Rose’s was the most devious, and that Kanaya and Vriska feared the most. It was subtle, creeping up when totally unexpected on them, ruining all the plans. A slimy, cold appendage wrapping around their ankle, the mewling human’s shut eyes opening to reveal black mere seconds too late for them to react. A rough night awaited them, a defeat they may have minded if not for how they felt at the end. When Rose won, she won.

**Prompt: I kept trying to think of things for the Alphas to do but all that comes to mind is Jane trying to make a cake and everyone else keeps putting shit in it. Roxy, no, stop pouring schnapps in th- jaKE ARE THOSE CHILI PEPP- D I R K YOU DROP THAT GAS POWERED SUPERMIXER THIS INSTANT**

Usually, Jane wouldn’t mind having cake mix on her face, if she had gotten that into the the baking process. But it hadn’t the evidence of a labour of love. It was a disaster.

All she’d tried to do was enlist her lovers in helping her make the cake to celebrate their one-year anniversary. It ended in a mess as each of them tried to make little “contributions” when she wasn’t looking. Dirk’s had been a mixer of his own invention, one he hoped would speed up the mixing process to be only a few seconds. It left cake batter splattered all over the walls, the floor, the cabinets, and of course the four of them. Cake batter that had excessive amounts of both chili powder and peach schnapps, which meant Jane couldn’t even enjoy the luxury of licking the spoon. If “spoon” in this sense were a homemade mechanical monstrosity made from the salvaged remains of a robot DJ.

Roxy could tell Jane was upset fairly quickly, by how still she was. She wasn’t laughing at the mess or even trying to salvage the cake batter. Just standing there. She slid her arms around her girlfriend slowly. “Janey,” she said, concern in her voice a little weathered by the hiccup that followed. “Do you need a sip?” She shook the mostly empty schnapps bottle, showing there was a little bit left, and that she would gladly give her the rest of it. Jane usually wouldn’t have, but perhaps it would help, so she nodded.

As Roxy brought the bottle to her lips and tilted it up, the boys took the cue from how the blonde began to motion with her head and mouth the word, “Help!” to them. They wrapped their arms around her too, leaving Jane in the middle of a big hug from the people she loved most. Jake and Dirk remained silent, not sure they wouldn’t make it worse somehow, and just let Roxy take the lead.

There was an apology in the way they held her, and it certainly helped. Jane lowered her head a little, then leaned it back and rested it on Roxy and Jake’s shoulders. She sighed, closing her eyes and just enjoying their apologetic warmth for a moment. “I’ll forgive you if we try this again, and you listen to me a hundred percent.”

"Deal."

**Prompt: Kanaya and Porrim educating Rose on alien sexuality.**

Rose had a lot to learn, between the matters of troll romance, sexuality, and of course the whole ‘rainbow drinker’ thing, so she didn’t object to having two teachers, especially given Kanaya’s nervousness; she suspected there was a lot of learning in store for both of them.

The human girl writhed against Porrim, who was the only one still wearing any clothes between the three. Green lip prints lay strewn across her body, her breasts, stomach, thighs, neck, arms, and even back all given smatterings of lipstick, Porrim’s slightly darker shade helping to highlight who left what. All the kisses got Rose worked up, so that she could hardly stay still as she leaned against the older of her partners, biting her lip and looking to her hopeful matesprit with lusty eyes.

Kanaya stared, enraptured at the human girl who seemed so eager to surrender herself. Especially when Porrim gave her a little nudge by grasping Rose’s knee and pulling it aside, exposing Rose’s inner thigh and the eager, soaked slit it led to. “Have a taste,” Kanaya’s dancestor purred.

Rose wasn’t sure whether she was about to be fed on or eaten out, but the way she began to writhe conveyed quite well that she would have been happy with either.

**Prompt: BetaOT4: Rose and John, and Dave and Jade fool around with frequency, as do Rose and Jade, and John and Dave. For whatever decided reason, they go out of their way to change this, and John/Jade are mildly surprised by how quickly Dave/Rose go at it. (I like dersecest I'm scum shut up)**

It seemed like a logical step, given the ways they’d all paired off with regularity, to just coalesce into one big pile of confused hormones. Rose said it was polyamory, Jade confusedly equated it to pack dynamics, and the boys just kind of shrugged and rolled with it because it felt right. Of course, before they did, there was still a certain pair-off pattern they needed to do, to “seal the deal”. It was Rose’s idea.

All the times he’d been with Rose or Dave hadn’t given John the confidence to not awkward up when Jade climbed into his lap and started planting a flurry of eager kisses into his cheek. Jade could tell he was clamming up at the prospect of his first time with a new partner, so she gently took his hand and tried to ease it up her skirt and along her legs while her kisses drew toward his lips. She would draw him out slowly.

On the bed, Rose and Dave came just short of tearing each others’ clothes off. Rose’s skirt was hitched up, Dave pants sloppily opened, and she had her hand tight around his cock and trying to ease him into her impatiently. His hips were already trying to help, sloppily pushing in small bursts as he tried to figure out where to come in from, too busy rushing his hands up her shirt to her breasts and assaulting her neck with his mouth to take a minute and look down.

The noisy makeouts and hurried attempts for sex drew Jade and John’s attention. They looked toward their lovers, hands on each others’ genitals, frozen in surprise at just how eager they were. “That was fast,” Jade said, turning back to John and drawing his attention away from them with more kisses to his cheek as her hand resumed its slow pumping around his cock. She’d just have to focus on her new boyfriend and try to ignore how suddenly transparent the “let’s just go for it” suggestion seemed.

**Prompt: Does time travel shenanigans count as polyshipping? Probably not, right? Not even if it's Aradia teaching Dave how to properly abuse his powers? Maybe with a willing test subject? Or Damara using it for revenge on someone? (Yes I have a problem hush)**

"Come on," Aradia teased, smiling up at Dave as she wriggled her hips a little, head leaned against his thigh, eyes on the dick she promised to go down on, but not before he agreed to her terms. "It’ll be fun," whispered Aradia in his ear, hands running along his chest. "You and I having our own private orgy. It will be…" Aradia-on-the-other-side-of-him nipped at his ear as her brow furled in thought. "Totally the bomb?" She wasn’t sure exactly what that meant, but she hoped appealing to Dave’s bizarre human lingo would convince him if the blowjob impossibly couldn’t.

"Well shit, I guess now that you’ve gone through the trouble of asking me like that I don’t have a choice do I?" He closed his eyes and sighed, throwing himself headfirst into total abuse of his powers. Dave-behind-kneeling-Aradia placed his hand on the back of her head to ensure the most mileage out of the blow as he said, "Alright Aradia let’s make this shit the bomb."

In the aimless void of dream bubbles, they had all the time in the world, and shortness of time could not possibly be a problem for either of them. It became more than a fun little group fuck between a few iterations of each of them, and spread out into an orgy running through the reaches and limitations of their own private pocket dimension. Strewn out through the farthest reaches of their reality, they fucked and fucked.

Two Aradias spitroasted Dave, fucking him with their squirming red tentacles from both ends while another Aradia’s bulge coiled around his cock and frotted with him amidst a flurry of kisses to his tense, bulging neck.

In retaliation, two Daves shared Aradia’s mouth, each of them holding a horn as their legs entwined and their flush-together cocks pushed deeper into her waiting, hungry mouth. Due to the fact their balls ground together with every thrust and how good it felt, every few moans they restated, “No homo.”

The writhing pile of Daves however, was very homo. Infinite time meant eventual numbing to the aversions and concerns of using his powers for sex, and eventually a curiosity for sex with himself. It spiralled out of control quickly, until there were about ten Daves all sucking and fucking and just grabbing at cock without any care for what happened beyond the mutual pleasure of the various iterations of themselves they were rubbing up against. One Dave in particular ended up with two dicks in his ass, two in his mouth, and was fairly certain he’d died and gone to some bizarre form of dick heaven.

Not to be outdone, a daisy chain of Aradias devoured each others’ nooks, grasping the next one’s bulge and stroking eagerly. They kept it sensible, not devolving into the chaotic mess of Daves, resulting in a neat, tidy orgy and a cascade of orgasms half a second part that let them hit some kind of cosmic, selfcestual harmony.

There was a Dave in a pile of Aradias all eager to please, a rotating sequence of tongues on his cock and in his ass and nooks against his face. Likewise, an Aradia had a circle of Daves around her, just licking her body in slow, patient worship of her gorgeous grey form. There was a Dave being femdommed by a group of eager burgundy bloods looking to get off from his attention just as an Aradia tried to service as many rigid human cocks as she could. Across the vastness of the monster they’d created, they found balance. Nobody was truly winning or losing.

It was fortunate that time did not exist outside of the bubble forged by two Time players, leaving them eternity to find release before departing, and leaving other eternities for them to return and do it again.


End file.
